The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 September 2018
23:55-28 I would subsscribe but I no have account 23:56-04 ayo what's poppin it's C.Syde65 back again with another youtube video 23:56-31 NO, TG. 23:56-44 I am disappointed in you, TG! 23:56-48 fine :,C 23:56-49 C.Syde should advertise TDL on his channel 23:57-02 I plan on doing something with TDL on my YT channel. 23:57-03 yeah 23:57-03 Make it a clickbait video too 23:57-11 Good, good, Dippy 23:57-16 Showing my impressions of the characters in the RP so far. 23:58-34 Make the thumbnail have Michael Jackson waterskiing with a meme of Donald Trump in the background with a clickbait title like "b The Demon's Light roleplay series is so lit!/b" 23:58-35 https://choices-stories-you-play.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 23:58-35 I hate how that wiki looks. 23:58-54 I have that app. 23:59-26 Sure. 00:00-38 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:01-30 Guys, according to NASA, 00:01-43 Ah, NASA. The least corrupt of the US. 00:01-55 The moon will be visible from Earth tonight. 00:01-55 The last time this happened was.. 00:01-58 Last night. 00:02-09 Old material 00:02-14 Holy shit. They're right! 00:02-17 15+ years old 00:02-20 Get something original 00:03-11 An original meme? 00:03-12 Sure. 00:03-26 Look, 00:03-38 If no one makes the TDL clickbait video, 00:03-46 TDL will be dead by Oct 18 00:04-05 We already only got like 6 more days. 00:04-10 Till Sep 18 00:04-26 Look, 00:04-38 http://bit.ly/2NbREXu 00:04-38 Here you all go. An original freshly cooked meme. 00:04-42 Tomorrow will be the year anniversary of me making a Eurobricks account 00:05-12 i'm making a tdl clickbait video as we speak, no worries BH 00:05-25 :D 00:05-44 Brilliant! :D 00:06-59 Seems Ferry hasn't edited since July 21st 00:07-05 My test wiki refuses to become FANDOMnized. 00:07-34 So? 00:07-38 I feel an odd sense of nostalgia 00:08-08 Sure, Hartington 00:08-41 Speaking of which, 00:08-50 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:08-51 Dippys in my area. 00:08-53 I shall return to deleting comments off my wiki. 00:08-54 Yeah this is TDL. 00:09-00 Good,, CMF. 00:09-01 And removing message wall threads. 00:09-03 You must hurry too. 00:09-12 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:09-13 That I must copy and paste. 00:09-18 Yes. Hurry! 00:09-19 Yeah. 00:09-27 Article 13 passed, FANDOM is coming soon. 00:09-29 hy must I hurry? 00:09-32 *Why 00:09-40 What do you mean "FANDOM is coming soon"? 00:09-51 First, 00:10-03 I shall delete every image off my wiki. 00:10-07 kk 00:10-13 Yes, hurry. 00:10-14 do it big now 00:10-15 They are cominh. 00:10-16 *coming 00:10-17 As they are copyright. 00:10-23 MHMM. 00:10-29 Seems fair use has been forgotten. 00:10-42 they're gonna come, 00:10-42 and they're going to delete your wiki off the face of this earth, 00:10-42 no backups, 00:10-42 no nuthin' 00:10-48 ^ 00:10-51 TG is correct. 00:10-52 Well, 00:11-04 After deleting all images and copy pasting al comments, 00:11-13 Which I delete too. 00:11-16 Why tho 00:11-20 i shall move to blogs and message walls. 00:11-23 Then articles. 00:11-26 Y 00:11-29 Becuase all my images are copyrighted. 00:11-37 MHMM. 00:11-38 Fair use 00:11-39 Elite ANT Force does not exist, 00:11-42 fair use 00:11-48 I'm just going to wait and see what I will need to do. 00:11-54 I like article 13 00:11-56 Yeah, C.Syde. 00:11-57 South Ferry 00:11-57 Call her the S word, a word, b word, i word, h word, F word G word, E word, Z word, Y word 00:12-01 I won't do anything unless explicitly forced to. 00:12-09 Your test wiki gonna be fucked. 00:12-13 Who's? 00:12-19 It will make sure no more bad fanons or fanart will come 00:12-19 Yours. 00:12-21 E-word? 00:12-23 It's not even a test wiki. 00:12-37 Its a sandbox, sure. 00:12-45 our god is creating a new wiki, 00:12-52 Yeah he did 00:12-57 so he can finally have Budcrate permissions 00:12-57 It's not a sandbox either. 00:13-00 It's a sandbox where random people you asked to join joined. 00:13-11 Only iyou/i see it as otherwise. 00:13-12 He got edits in his contribs like "Yes Indeed" 00:13-16 Need to break a egg to make an omelet 00:13-18 Sure, tkf 00:13-29 ?And who is our 'god'? 00:13-32 Need to egg a break. 00:13-32 Yeah, SF. 00:13-43 Yeah well, it's what I think that counts as I am by far the most active. And I'm the founder. 00:13-53 Still a sandbox. 00:14-14 I think my sandbox wiki is a fairy kingdom as I am the founder and most active. 00:14-18 Clearly it's a fairy kingdom. 00:14-22 C.Syde65 wiki is pretty much _____ wiki but less edgy 00:14-44 It's a regular wiki that doesn't focus on a particular subject. 00:14-52 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:15-00 Sure. 00:15-02 Yes, pretty much _____ wiki but less edgy 00:15-02 Let's discuss TG. 00:15-06 Tell me, TG, 00:15-10 Uhh. 00:15-13 ooh boy, this is about me! 00:15-14 I have nothing to ask. 00:15-42 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:15-42 It's just a wiki that I founded, lol. 00:15-43 Sur. 00:15-47 *Sure. 00:15-58 It's actually called C.Syde's Wiki. 00:16-02 True. 00:16-21 Sur. 00:16-22 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:16-36 You and your correct spelling. Nothing to edit there. XD 00:16-47 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:16-48 correct. 00:16-50 let us do a TG QnA special. 00:17-06 Look, 00:17-20 We need to do QnA's for everyone on TDL 00:17-33 A TG QnA special, YAY. 00:17-35 Tell me, TG, 00:17-37 How is TG? 00:17-43 TG is great. 00:17-47 True. 00:17-56 My wiki has now become like a default wiki sadly. :( 00:17-58 I am on Moviehouserock197189 Wiki, best wiki on FANDOM. 00:18-07 Send me the link NOW. 00:18-11 I removed its background, custom colors, wordmark 00:18-12 https://moviehouserock197189.wikia.com 00:18-15 Send me the link NOW. 00:18-20 Name, main page... 00:18-24 CMF; 00:18-39 FANDOM wouldn't have done anything to your wiki anyway 00:18-39 https://chase-mcflys-elite-ant-force-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Chase_McFly%27s_Mega-Awesome_Wiki 00:19-13 Wonderful, 00:19-21 Went from like that weird wizard ant bunkin force craziness, 00:19-26 to CMFs mega awesome wiki. 00:19-48 I shall now disable new image galleries 00:19-58 The hell are you doing? 00:19-59 Lmfao 00:21-07 Why do you think that Bob? 00:21-20 As a fanfiction wiki my wiki is in grave danger 00:21-22 Stop destroying your Wiki! 00:21-26 This the usa not eu. 00:21-27 Lmfao. 00:21-32 It has copyrighted images. 00:21-39 This usa not eu 00:21-40 Not even fully passed yet 00:21-41 Lmfao. 00:21-48 Then why did Korra tell em to destroy it? 00:21-54 *Me 00:21-58 Meme 00:22-13 So should I restore my wiki? 00:22-38 Or we can be mature and say the full story. 00:22-39 Ah-Can't believe you've done this 00:22-44 Grass is green, McFly. 00:22-47 CMF read the blog, said he was going to delete everything on this wiki, 00:22-50 and I said "Sure." 00:22-54 Do I restore my wiki or not? 00:23-01 Look 00:23-04 No "Korra told me to destroy it" scapegoat nonsense. 00:23-06 Yes because this is the united states of america not the european union, 00:23-10 And not fully pas- 00:23-16 ssed 00:23-20 It's full of copyrighted pages from Arrow wiki. 00:23-27 And it is a fanfiction. 00:23-30 Should also be noted that the EU's ruling will affect all of FANDOM, SF. 00:23-41 Irrelevant 00:23-50 Look, 00:23-52 I shall be right back, 00:24-02 Just do whatever. 00:24-03 Are any of CMF's wiki buddies European 00:24-08 My wiki still has its 1019 pages. 00:24-15 Eh just close the Wiki 00:24-17 Right now 00:24-18 Nope. 00:24-21 If non of them are European then I don't see any problems 00:24-33 That's a relief. 00:24-40 I shall go eat dinner now. 00:24-44 You wouldnt even be effected anyway. Lol 00:24-56 ALL of FANDOM will be effected. 00:24-59 No meme. 00:25-13 Just let my wiki be in its curreent state for the rest of the night. 00:25-14 Farewell 00:25-16 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:25-21 Look, 00:25-26 Farewell, Chase McFly. 00:25-30 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:25-31 I say don't do anything until FANDOM says so 00:25-37 Farewell, cmf ;( 00:25-39 Nothing will happen 00:26-29 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:26-41 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:26-49 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:26-49 We will be able to preserve our content, even if we have to download it as archives, right? 00:26-55 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:27-05 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:27-21 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:27-40 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:27-45 Nothing will happen 00:28-09 Replace all images with nothing. 00:28-22 Look, 00:28-26 Oh wait, we didn't get permission to use nothing so copyright infringement! 00:28-33 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:28-37 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:28-42 So does that mean ESB will be terminated due to it having copyrighted images 00:28-52 No nothing gonna happen 00:28-56 Over my dead body. 00:29-54 best part was cmf destroying his whole wiki 00:30-04 ^ 00:30-10 The EU can go fuck itself. 00:30-31 :O 00:31-25 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:31-42 Can we not? 00:31-46 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:31-50 True, South. 00:32-09 Better bring MCR in tell em memes being banned completely. 00:32-16 Remembered his reaction to NN 00:32-38 I do. 00:33-07 It's just what happens when you just don't get something, misunderstandin' it 00:33-10 We are all to blame, 00:33-15 now CMF has to restore his Wiki. 00:33-37 Best part was when CMF scapegoated me. 00:33-53 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:33-58 Hi 00:34-14 Stop! 00:34-16 Afternoon sir. 00:34-20 I see no one worked on the task I set them in #wikiwork. 00:34-21 Truly cannot wait for Halloween 00:34-25 His idea all along, told him no on the first day. 00:34-25 Simple said "Sure." today, so of course, I told him to destroy his wiki. 00:34-29 WIll truly be nostalgic 00:34-47 True. 00:34-55 Last Halloween was when Khub came. 00:34-57 Was truly amazing. 00:35-13 Lets do a party for Halloween 00:35-18 Beg random users to join on CCC, 00:35-20 and spam the chat. 00:35-24 Nope. 00:35-27 Heaven's idea was horrible. 00:35-32 Sure it was. 00:39-31 For last year? 00:39-34 Or this year? 00:39-48 Last year. 00:39-49 ~ You diplo has joined the chat ~ 00:39-52 hey 00:39-59 ~ You diplo has been banned by Qstlijku ("Sockpuppet") ~ 00:40-01 ~ You diplo has left the chat ~ 00:40-19 Ah 00:41-09 Ah 00:42-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:42-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:44-38 Ah 00:44-46 Welcome, TG. 00:44-53 i left? rip 00:45-21 Nope. 00:45-25 But you came BACK to us. 00:46-11 Lol. 00:46-53 Oh yeah, 00:46-57 What do you think of this name? 00:47-03 Savage Salt Master 00:47-26 Sounds like it came from Elk's wiki. 00:47-28 Nope! 00:47-29 Sadly, 00:47-32 It is just someone on Discord. 00:47-43 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:47-54 Smart. 00:47-54 And River is no different from TG, I suppose. 00:50-24 huh? 00:50-33 Clear. 00:50-49 lol 00:51-33 Tell me, TG, 00:51-41 Just why do you have TG as a ping? 00:52-25 because, most of the time you TDL Wikians call me tg, and i don't wanna leave a question unanswered because i'm big so nice /big so i made it my ping 00:52-48 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:53-04 Smart. 00:53-21 I missed it. 00:53-43 And what did you miss? 00:53-56 Scroll up. 00:54-06 Can I have a nickname 00:54-13 And what did you miss? 00:54-27 Troll attack. Let's leave it there. 00:54-39 Never say this again. 00:54-47 I'm sorry. You asked. 00:54-52 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:54-52 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:54-52 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:54-52 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:54-57 1. One account is far from an attack. 00:54-57 2. We tell others not to mention to comment on the bans, so don't! 00:55-22 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:55-27 Understood. 00:55-33 I see Jr Mime truly is back. 00:55-57 Yep 00:57-28 And where is SeñorMime 01:00-28 He headed out 01:00-33 and now I'm doing the same :P 01:00-39 Farewell. 01:00-43 o 01:00-44 \o 01:05-47 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:05-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:05-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:10-54 Well funs times were had by all-i'm pooped 01:11-15 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:11-21 we are all pooped. 01:11-41 I cannot wait for TTG to come. 01:12-07 Teen Titans Go, tkf? 01:12-16 True True Goddess. 01:12-25 can't wait for teen titans go to come either, korra. 01:12-30 ^ 01:12-38 It is clear who TTG is. 01:13-49 O' Heaven, Aiihuan, Meadowleaf? 01:14-07 Aiihuan, clearly. 01:14-15 oh, thought it was (robin) 01:14-48 Of course not, TG. 01:15-21 But who is me 01:17-09 What? 01:17-49 Who is T.a.w.u.w.l.i.c, explain! 01:17-56 Where did you see it? 01:18-15 See what! 01:18-22 This? 01:18-37 Didn't see it, however 01:20-17 I hardly know anything about Teen Titans Go. 01:22-26 Tell me, what does T.a.w.u.w.l.i.c. mean 01:26-20 https://ibb.co/dPCraU 01:27-30 Fascinating. 01:27-48 Good, good 01:27-49 lol. 01:38-03 night TDL 01:38-23 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:38-24 Night, TG. 01:42-08 Soon will be the break of day 01:45-28 What's with that? 01:47-23 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 01:48-46 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 01:49-24 I'll be AFK for a while because the bloody cord pulled out which cost me my unsaved data. Hopefully I can quickly fix it. 01:50-01 Of course, feel free to ping if absolutely necessary. 01:50-37 Why is the cord like that 01:52-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:52-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:55-05 It's setup in a rather awkward and irritating manner. 02:09-13 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:09-19 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:24-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:24-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:27-33 Reading is a complex "cognitive process" of decoding symbols in order to construct or derive meaning 02:27-50 ^ Tell me what odes this mean? 02:27-57 does * 02:28-53 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 02:28-55 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:30-12 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 02:30-52 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:31-12 ~ SmilingBrave has joined the chat ~ 02:32-24 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 02:32-36 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:33-56 Alright. I've saved the work that I previously lost. 02:34-08 Brilliant! :D 02:34-32 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 02:35-18 ~ SmilingBrave has left the chat ~ 02:35-20 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:36-10 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 02:36-35 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:39-36 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:39-48 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:54-30 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:01-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:01-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:03-05 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:07-57 Welcome, Syde BOT. 03:08-07 Meanwhile I finally finished a YTP. 03:08-40 I sure hope playing The Sims 3 isn't cutting into too much of my Wikia time. :| 03:10-11 It ain't. 03:12-18 Sure. 03:12-59 That's good. 03:13-29 That's one thing I dislike about playing games. It makes multitasking very difficult. 03:16-23 ~ Loretta742 has joined the chat ~ 03:16-31 Hi 03:17-06 Welcome, Loretta742. 03:18-02 Dnxs 03:18-32 How are you guys? 03:23-43 ~ Loretta742 has left the chat ~ 03:24-36 Staff chat. 03:25-14 I read. 03:28-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:32-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:45-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:49-52 ~ Janissa kirby has joined the chat ~ 03:51-43 ~ Janissa kirby has left the chat ~ 03:51-47 ~ Janissa kirby has joined the chat ~ 03:54-06 ~ Janissa kirby has left the chat ~ 03:54-37 ~ ILove2Singa has joined the chat ~ 03:54-47 ~ ILove2Singa has joined the chat ~ 03:55-04 Hi 03:55-15 I guess Korra left 03:55-28 Hey now, you're a rock star, you're an all star, hey 03:55-48 I take that as a yes 03:55-53 shoot 03:55-59 the one time I come back 03:56-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:56-05 Oh hey 03:56-15 ~ Janissa kirby has joined the chat ~ 03:56-15 my old friend 03:56-36 o/ 03:57-10 ~ ILove2Singa has left the chat ~ 03:57-17 ~ ILove2Singa has joined the chat ~ 03:57-22 ~ Janissa kirby has left the chat ~ 03:57-46 Jorra is back. 03:57-59 Now who are these friends(?) of yours? @Jorra 03:58-19 What? 03:58-44 The Janissa kirby and ILove2Singa. 03:58-51 Whose Jorra 03:59-28 I love to singa about the moona and the juna and the springa 04:00-40 They've been here before. 04:00-40 Janissa quite often. 04:02-48 ~ ILove2Singa has left the chat ~ 04:02-54 Kk 04:02-56 Sure 04:03-08 ~ ILove2Singa has joined the chat ~ 04:03-09 Yea you're right 04:03-31 I agree with you 04:03-48 ~ ILove2Singa has left the chat ~ 04:03-52 ~ ILove2Singa has joined the chat ~ 04:04-20 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:04-33 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:04-45 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:05-22 ~ ILove2Singa has left the chat ~ 04:05-29 ~ ILove2Singa has joined the chat ~ 04:05-31 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:05-57 ~ ILove2Singa has joined the chat ~ 04:11-33 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:11-44 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:15-30 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:20-37 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 04:20-52 Welcome, Qstlijku. 04:21-21 o/ 04:23-34 Come to PM! 04:24-01 Come to the Prime Minister. 04:24-03 I did! 04:24-04 Of which nation? 04:25-24 ~ ILove2Singa has left the chat ~ 04:25-25 ~ ILove2Singa has joined the chat ~ 04:26-25 Korra-nation! 04:26-27 :P 04:26-40 I thought that was a presidential republic. 04:27-12 Gotta go now 04:27-12 \o 04:27-43 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 04:27-48 \o 04:28-36 Welp again. 04:46-22 ~ ILove2Singa has left the chat ~ 04:46-30 ~ ILove2Singa has joined the chat ~ 04:50-04 ~ ILove2Singa has left the chat ~ 04:55-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:55-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:56-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:57-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:57-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:57-44 Welp again. 04:59-28 Night. 04:59-56 Bye. 05:00-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:10-31 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 05:33-42 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 05:33-46 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 05:34-06 Why didn't it show Korra and Bobby Hart leaving?